


Rough Engagement

by NeverHadThePlot



Series: Pick me up and piece me together [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Dom/sub, Dominant Phil, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Kidnapping, M/M, Subdrop, Submissive Clint Barton, Subspace, Torture, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Shortly after Phil and Clint’s visit with the Coulson’s, Phil finally put aside his fears and proposed to Clint with a collar. Clint was ecstatic and the pair immediately started planning their wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: a Handmaiden is basically a bridesmaid/maid of honour in my universes version of a marriage

“Who will you ask to be your handmaiden, Clint?” Phil asked, sitting down at the opposite end of the couch.

Clint twisted his hands together in his lap, “I’m not sure sir,” he glanced up to look in his eyes, “Your family is the only family I really have. I- I was kinda wondering if maybe it would be okay to ask Carla. It’s fine if you don’t want me to, I’d understand, I-”

“I’m sure Carla would be delighted to be your handmaiden Clint.” Phil said kindly.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Clint asked with such a hopeful look on his face that Phil couldn’t resist leaning forward to kiss him gently.

“Of course I don’t mind sweetheart, it’s completely your choice.” He fished his phone out of his pocket, “Here, why don’t you give her a call.”

Clint grinned and took the phone, dialling Phil’s youngest sister. It rang three times before a male voice answered, “Hello?”

“Oh, hello David, it’s, um, Clint-”

“Phil’s sub?”

“Um yeah, that’s right. Is Carla home?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.”

“Okay.” Clint waited patiently as he heard faint footsteps and a murmured conversation.

“Clint? Is everything okay? Phil’s not hurt is he?”

“No, no, everything’s fine Carla, I promise, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh good. What did you want to ask me Little Bird?” Clint rolled his eyes, Carla was the only one aside from Phil that ever called him that, and she didn’t even know about his handle.

“Um, Phil told you we’re getting married, didn’t he?”

“Yes of course, ooh it’s so exciting Clint, I can’t wait for the ceremony-”

Clint cut her off before she could gush anymore, “Yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. You see I don’t really have any family besides you guys, and I don’t have any friends that aren’t all Phil’s friends too, so I was wondering if maybe you wouldn’t mind being my handmaiden?”

“Mind? Of course I don’t mind Clint, I’d love to be your handmaiden!” She squealed, “Hold on, let me just ask Mr High and Mighty.” Clint laughed at the affectionate nickname, but couldn’t stop his leg from shaking up and down as he waited. “Yay! He said its fine Clint. Just wait till we get up there, I’m gonna throw you the best Sub’s Do ever, oh this is so so exciting-” 

Clint laughed, “Thanks Carla, though your brother might have something to say about that Sub’s Do.”

“Oh pish, he has no say in the matter. He gets you all to himself for the honeymoon, he has to let you have some fun before he makes you all boring and sensible!”

“If you say so Tinkerbells-” Phil plucked the phone out of his hand- “Hey!”

“Carla if you get him drunk, you can deal with the fallout.”

“Oh, c’mon Philly, you gotta let him have a bit of fun. He’s about to tie himself to your boring ass for the rest of his life.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “You just think I’m boring because I wouldn’t let you jump off the garage roof when you decided you wanted to learn to fly.”

“Exactly! See boring.”

“Okay Carla. Fine. When your son is old enough to decide he wants to learn to fly and you have me babysitting, how about I let him jump of the roof?”

“Completely beside the point.” She muttered, “besides, I think Benjamin has his Uncles imagination, rather than mine. I caught him playing with a Captain America doll this morning. Really Phil, how did you manage to slip him one of those?”

“Nobody is forcing him to play with it Carla. Also, what is your point?”

“You two work too much. Let me take him out. Have a good time. You know we won’t do anything wild. Clubs won’t even sell subs more than two drinks without their doms present- it’s so unfair.”

Phil sighed, “Fine, whatever, we can sort this all out when we actually set a date alright?”

“Sure thing. Everyone your end okay?”

“We’re all great. How’s the family?”

“Everyone’s doing good, the twins are driving Marie crazy, Rosie is hitting the dreaded teen years so that’s gonna be fun, she started refusing to wear any clothing that isn’t black. Mom keeps knitting brightly coloured sweaters and forcing her into them any time she visits. It’s really quite hilarious.”

Phil chuckled, “It’s good to hear. We’ll talk to you soon okay? Give Ben a kiss for me?”

“Will do. Love ya bro, Carla out.”

Phil and Clint just grinned at each other for a few minutes- talking to Carla always cheered them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint blew out a breath as he stared at the ceiling. He was so bored. He’d been staring at the same patch of ceiling since they’d carted him in here six days ago. Granted he spent the first two days lost in the haze of drugs, but they’d weaned him off them and he was starting to go crazy staring at the endless white above him.

It wouldn’t be so bad if he could move. But both of his legs and his left arm- which was his dominant arm- were enclosed in plaster. Why did he have to jump off of that roof? Aside from the fact that nut job scientist from AIM would have blown up Europe if he didn’t jump in order to make that awesome shot. Who was he kidding, he’d do it again, but he was so bored. 

“Evans!” He whined as he heard his door open, “Can I go home yet?”

“I don’t know Clint.” Phil replied, a smile in his voice.

Clint turned his head to see him and grinned, “Phil. You come to spring me?”

“How, exactly, do you propose I do that?” 

“Um, good question. Give me a minute I’m sure I can think of something.”

Phil huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, “How’re you feeling?”

“Oh, peachy. I mean I can’t move and I’ve been staring at the same patch of ceiling for four days and I’m pretty sure I’m a few hours from losing my mind.”

“It’s a good job I am here to spring you then,” Phil said and grinned as Clint’s face lit up.

“Really?”

“Yes, he’s come to take your complaining ass home so I can stop listening to you whinging,” Doctor Evans said pushing a wheelchair into the room.

“I have to sit in that?” Clint asked, “That is going to be so embarrassing.”

“Well you can sit in the wheel chair, or stay here, your choice Barton.” Phil responded coolly.

“No, the chairs good.” Clint said quickly and Phil smirked.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

It took some manoeuvring, but eventually they had Clint sitting semi-comfortably in the chair and Phil was signing his release papers. “C’mon you, let’s go home. You’re on medical leave for at least the next three weeks and I am on light, paperwork duty that I can do at home.” 

Phil wheeled him home. 

Mrs Johnson was in the elevator again, “Hello boys, what on earth happened to you Clint?”

Clint smiled wryly at her, “I may or may not have fallen off a roof.”

“Oh my goodness.” Her hand fluttered over her heart, “What happened, are you okay?”

“I am now.” He grinned up at her, reaching up with his non-plastered arm to grasp Phil’s hand where it rested on his shoulder.

Mrs Johnson’s face seemed to melt a little at that, then she noticed the untagged collar around Clint’s neck, “Are you two engaged?” Her eyes brightened.

“Yes, have been for a couple of weeks.” Phil responded, grinning.

“Ooh, congratulations.”

“Yes, well, I suppose we’ll have to delay the wedding plans.” Phil said, glancing down at Clint.

“I’m sorry Sir,” Clint ducked his head, guilt rising through him.

“Hey, none of that.” Phil squeezed his shoulder, “It wasn’t your fault.”

The elevator stopped and Phil wheeled him out. “Well, if ever you need a hand with him Phil, just knock on my door, I don’t really do much with my time these days.”

“Sure, thank you Mrs Johnson.”

…

Clint decided Phil must be a saint. Three days in and he hadn’t tried to break Clint’s skull. He’d attentively helped him to eat and drink and wash. He’d let him pick whatever he wanted to watch on the television. He’d even read to him a couple of times, carding a hand through his hair as he did so.

But Clint was restless. He couldn’t help it. He was used to activity. All of the things Clint did to relax had been taken away from him. He couldn’t shoot. He couldn’t spar. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t cook. But worst of all he couldn’t kneel. And goddammit he wanted to kneel. He wanted to lean against Phil’s legs with his hands in his hair as he gently took him down into subspace. 

He didn’t just want that, he needed it. He needed the peace that came with it so that he could stop thinking. So that he could stop listening to the noise in his brain telling him in his old masters voices that he was useless and unwanted and a bad sub because he couldn’t even do the simplest task of kneeling. If he couldn’t kneel for his masters then what was the point in him?

He tried to be still and not complain. Phil was working. He needed Clint to be quiet so he could concentrate. But three days of watching television was about all Clint could handle. He rolled his head over the back of the couch to look at Phil. He was sat at the dining table, shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows and paperwork strewn all around him, scratching away at a document quickly with the pen in his hand.

He caught Clint’s movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up at him with a smile, “Everything alright Clint.”

Clint, who had been admiring his dom’s slightly ruffled appearance blushed and ducked his head, throwing a “Fine Sir” over his shoulder as he tried to refocus on the episode of ice road truckers that was now on the T.V. The fingers of his right hand started drumming unconsciously against his leg cast.

He heard Phil sigh and drop his pen before scraping back his chair and coming around the sofa to crouch in front of Clint. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, just reached and smoothed his hand over Clint’s erratic fingers. They stilled at his touch. Phil held his eyes, “What’s the matter, Little Bird.”

“Nothing,” Clint said, but blew air into his cheeks and let out a big gusty sigh at the unimpressed look Phil shot him. “I can’t kneel.”

“No, you can’t,” Phil agreed, frowning slightly. He waited for Clint to elaborate.

“I- I need to go down, Phil.” He didn’t like that he had to tell him, usually Phil just knew. But he guessed Phil had chalked his attitude up to the loss of his independence. “But I can’t kneel.”

Phil’s face went blank for a moment and he let out a tiny “oh” before carefully reaching out to cup Clint’s cheek. “You don’t need to kneel to go into subspace sweetheart.”

Clint shuttered his eyes closed, “I know. But, I like kneeling by your feet when you’re working.”

Phil hummed and thought for a moment, his thumb running against Clint’s jaw as he did so. “How about I take you down on the bed? I can sit up and work just as easily there as I can at the table.”

“You’re sure?” Clint’s voice was bright and hopeful.

Phil smiled, “Of course.”

He brought the wheel chair round and helped Clint into it then pushed him into the bedroom. Clint stayed in the chair as Phil sat on the edge of the bed. “Do you want no hearing aids, or a blindfold?” he asked, not giving him the option to keep both of his senses.

“Blindfold please Sir.” Phil smiled and pulled one out of the draw beside him. He brought it towards Clint’s face slowly, giving him chance to pull away if he needed to, but Clint just leaned forward to meet him. A full body shudder ran through him as Phil tied the blindfold around the back of his head.

“Good Boy Clint.” Phil said in his honeyed Dom voice, one of his hands came up to card through Clint’s hair. Clint felt himself slip down a fraction. “That’s it baby boy, go down for me, nice and easy.”

It was always a gift, to watch Clint drift into subspace, but today it was more than that for Phil. It was something akin to relief. Clint had been so agitated all week he had begun to worry. The sub nuzzled at his palm with a small smile on his face. He wasn’t all the way down yet, but he was certainly a lot more relaxed.

“You’re doing so well for me Little Bird. You’re so beautiful, like this. Just going boneless for me.” Phil continued to caress Clint’s cheek, his other hand coming up to rub soothingly along his uninjured arm. After a few moments Clint took a deep breath and seemed to release all of his tension when he breathed it out, his mouth went slack and Phil knew he was down. “Good Boy, you’re so good Clint.” Phil continued to move his thumb in small circles along Clint’s jawline for a long moment, Clint happily nuzzling into the touch.

“Okay baby, we’re going to move you to the bed now. It might be a little difficult and it might hurt a little, but I promise I’ll be as quick as I can.” Clint nodded and hummed happily, but whined when Phil pulled his hand away. “It’s okay Little Bird, I’m not going anywhere.” He moved his hands under his armpits and gripped, “We’re going to have to do this together, okay?” Clint nodded, “Good Clint. I want you to stand as best you can, I’ll do the rest.” Clint nodded again, “Okay on the count of three, one, two, three.” Clint got his feet under him with the help of Phil pulling him up and felt himself be twisted around and gently pushed against some pillows. Clint turned his face to nuzzle into the soft quilt because it felt nice on his skin as he drifted in the hazy thoughtlessness of subspace but otherwise he didn’t move. He didn’t have Sir’s permission.

“Okay Clint, you’re being so good for me,” Clint preened at the praise, “We’re going to move further up the bed so you’re lying on the pillows, okay?” Clint nodded and helped as best he could. “Good Boy.” Warmth bloomed in his chest as Phil pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Now, I’m going to be back in two minutes okay.” Clint immediately began to panic, he reached out, clenching his fist into Phil’s shirt with a whine. Don’t leave me running like a mantra in his head.

“Shh Clint, it’s okay, I’m not going far.” Gentle hands pried his fingers free, “Two minutes.” Panic threatened to overwhelm him as his heart thumped faster and breathing became erratic until those gentle hands were back. “I’m back baby, calm down for me, that’s it, just breath.” He turned his face gratefully into the hands caressing his face and kissed back when he felt warm lips close over his own.

Phil climbed up onto the bed with his paperwork and pulled Clint against his chest, stoking his fingers through his hair as he began to relax again, “You’re okay Baby Boy, I’ve got you. Just relax, let everything go. I’m right here with you. You’re safe.” Clint pressed against him and let out a happy sigh. Phil kissed the top of his head and went back to his work, glad that Clint could finally get some peace in all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

“Clint honey, you don’t have to wear a cloak, if it makes you uncomfortable. You can wear whatever you want. I’m marrying you not your clothing.” Phil said calmly as he watched his sub pacing frantically around the living room, magazines strewn around the coffee table. 

It was traditional for a sub to wear nothing but a cloak and their collar on the day of their wedding, not even underwear. Clint wasn’t really body shy; it was hard to be in their line of work, injuries in the field led to you being quickly stripped of your clothing by medics on a frequent basis (particularly when your name is Clinton Francis Barton). In fact most of the guests that would be at their wedding had seen him naked before. So Phil wasn’t entirely sure what had Clint so agitated.

Clint huffed and threw himself back on the floor and Phil’s feet, “I know. But I want to.”

“So what’s the problem?” Phil asked, confused. He slid a hand into Clint’s hair comfortingly and he tilted his head into the touch. Clint didn’t respond but his face turned bright red, 

“Clint?”

“I- what if I, you know, get aroused?” He glanced up at Phil who carefully held his face blank. “And all our family and friends will see because I will literally be naked apart from the cloak.”

Phil was now trying very hard not to laugh at the honestly concerned, red faced sub. “Would it help if you wore underwear?” He asked.

Clint looked into his eyes and his eyebrows knit together, “You’re laughing at me, aren’t you?”

Phil couldn’t help the small smile that broke out, “No, of course not.”

Clint huffed out a breath and smiled a little reluctantly. “Am I being stupid?”

At that Phil did laugh, “Of course not sweetheart. If it is honestly something you are worried about. But I’m sure it won’t be an issue.”

Clint thought for a moment, then said, “Would it be okay if I maybe put underwear on for the reception, after the ceremony?”

“Of course it would baby, whatever you need.” Clint seemed to relax and bowed his head against Phil’s knee, “Thank you sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

Carla and Clint were walking down the street, heading for a nearby wedding shop. Carla had flown up to New York for the week to help her boys with the wedding planning.

“Clint!” A cool voice called from behind him and Clint froze. That voice was familiar. He hadn’t heard that voice for years.

He turned around to look his brother in the face for the first time since Barney had left him to die eight years ago. “Barney? What are you doing here?”

Barney looked rough. His clothes hung off him like they were two sizes too big and had been worn for weeks. He had shadows under his eyes like he hadn’t slept in as long.

Carla stopped beside Clint and looked between the two men, taking in Clint’s tense posture and Barney’s relaxed grin. “Clint, is everything okay?” she asked.

He forced himself to relax and smile at her, “Sure, everything’s fine. Hey, why don’t you go fetch us some coffee from over there? I just want to talk to Barney here for a minute.” She gave him a searching look and he tried his best to hide his fear and confusion at the sudden appearance of his brother.

“Okay, I’ll be back in five.” She patted him on the shoulder before crossing the road.

Clint turned back to Barney and crossed his arms, asking again, “What are you doing here Barney?”

“I need your help, come on.” He said, and began to walk away.

“No.” Clint said, insides reeling at refusing the only family he had.

“Excuse me?” Barney asked, turning back to Clint. His eyes flashed dangerously and Clint fought not to flinch, it was the look his father used to get in his eyes.

“I said no.”

Barney snorted, “You don’t say ‘no’ Clint. You’re a sub. You do what you’re told. I’m the only family you got, you’re coming with me.”

“No, I’m not.” Clint took a step away from him. “You lost the right to call me family when you left me to die in that alley. I’m not a kid anymore; I won’t bow down for just anyone.”

“Ah, but you bow down for someone.” He commented, nodding at the collar around his throat.

“That is none of your business. I can take care of myself.”

“But you don’t.”

“I’m with Phil because I chose to be. Not because he forced me to be. I still make my own decisions.”

“So come with me then.”

“No.” Clint said, standing his ground as Barney stepped right into his personal space.

“You never used to be this disobedient little brother. I don’t like you’re new attitude; I should beat it out of you.” 

“Try it. See how long you last.”

“Oh, so you’re Mr Tough Guy now, is that it?” He raised an eyebrow.

Clint’s voice darkened, “You have no idea.”

“Okay.” Barney must have seen something in his eyes because he stepped back and held his hands up, “You’re choice. So, can I come to your wedding then?”  
Clint raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Why not, I’m your brother, don’t you need someone to give you away.”

“Sure, but I work for the government now. So does my dom, and most of the guests that will be attending the wedding. Sorry, but they’ll all be obliged to arrest you when you walk through the door.”

His eyes widened, “You went fed?”

Clint smirked, “Something like that. I didn’t have a lot of choice at the time.”

“What, so they’re forcing you to marry this guy, tying you to them?” He demanded, he almost looked disgusted.

“No. I chose this. I love him. I’m pretty sure he loves me.” Barney scoffed at that, “Screw you, you don’t know anything about me Barney. You never really did.”

“I know you go to your knees far too easily little brother.” He sneered and Clint’s eyes hardened, “Not anymore.”

“You know what? Fine, whatever. You clearly don’t want or need me.” He turned to go.

“Barney.” He turned around and Clint fished in his pocket for his wallet, pulling out all the cash that was in it, “Get some food or something. Look, whatever you’ve gotten yourself into, I’m sorry, I just don’t want to get involved again.”

Barney stared at the money for a moment before he took it, then looked into Clint’s eyes with the same soft earnestness he had when he’d tried to protect him as a kid. “Thanks bro, I’m glad you’re happy. I’m sorry I tried to drag you back down.” Clint just nodded and Barney disappeared back into the crowd.

“You okay Clint?” Carla asked, coming up beside him, “You look kinda pale.”

He took the coffee she handed him and let out a shaky breath, “Yeah, fine. You ever see a ghost?” He was still staring at the spot Barney had vanished.

“A ghost?” she asked, following his line of sight.

“Yeah. That was- Barney. He’s my brother.”

“Your brother? I thought you didn’t have any family?” 

Clint looked at her, still pale, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “No, I don’t. He’s my blood, but I haven’t seen him since I was sixteen. He left me for dead in an alley.”

She gasped, “Oh my gosh Clint. Are you okay? I shouldn’t have left you alo-”

“I- I’m fine. Look, do you mind if we do this cloak thing tomorrow? I kinda want to go home.” His hands had started shaking.

“Of course.” She grabbed his arm and started leading him back down the street, “C’mon, let’s get you back to Phil.”

…

Phil was sitting on the sofa, channel surfing when they made it home. He looked up and gave them a warm smile as they came through the door, “Hey guys, I didn’t expect you home so soon.”

“Yeah, Clint had a bit of a shock, so we came home earlier.” Carla said, leading him into the living room, his hands were still shaking but he was holding himself together pretty well.

Phil got to his feet and Clint stumbled into his arms. “Hey, Little Bird, what happened?” Clint didn’t say anything, he just burrowed his face into the crook of Phil’s neck and let out a shuddering breath. Phil wrapped his arms around the sub and started stroking his back soothingly. 

He looked over his shoulder at Carla who was still hovering close by a worried look haunting her face. “We bumped into someone named Barney. He said he was his-”

“Brother.” Phil finished, a sickening feeling settling in his gut.

He sat back down on the couch, pulling Clint down with him. “It’s okay Baby Boy, you’re okay. Just tell me what happened.”

“Wanted me to go with him.” Clint mumbled into his shoulder. “I’ve never said no to Barney before.”

“But you did today?” Clint nodded, pressing himself closer.

“You did the right thing Clint. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Phil whispered, holding him tightly. He felt the tell tell signs of dampness seeping into his shoulder.

“I know. I know. I just, never thought I’d see him again.” He let the scent of Phil chase away the bad memories of bleeding out in alleyways from his mind, let it soothe him; remind him he was safe for a long while before he pulled away. “Sorry Sir.”

“It’s okay Clint. It must have been a shock.” Clint nodded. “Are you okay?” He nodded again. “Good.” Phil kissed the top of his head and pulled him close, stroking his back gently. Clint closed his eyes and tried not to think, just letting the knowledge of being home and safe with Phil draw him into a dreamless sleep.

“What the hell Phil?” Carla whispered, sitting in the arm chair. He glanced up at her and frowned, “Clint’s brother tried to kill him? Then he just shows up and expects him to go somewhere with him?”

Phil sighed, still rubbing Clint’s back, “Unfortunately, that is not the most messed up thing about Clint’s life.”

“What?” She demanded, eyes going wide.

“Oh no,” Phil shook his head, “Not my story to tell. But it does worry me that Barney is here. He must have been following Clint to be able to get the drop on him like that. I find it highly unlikely that they would just bump into each other.”

“Is he going to be okay?” she asked.

“He’s strong, he’ll pull himself together. He always has. I don’t suppose you heard any of what Barney said?”

“No, sorry, Clint sent me to get coffee. If I’d have known who he was I would have stayed, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault Carla.” She nodded and they went back to watching the TV, the sound of Clint’s soft breathing filtering through the air.


	5. Chapter 5

“I know you don’t want me to come with you to the bridal shop Clint, but would you let me send Maria with you? I don’t want you to be alone with just Carla if Barney comes back.”

Clint chewed on his lip as he studied Phil’s face, “If you really want. But I don’t think he’ll come back.”

Phil smiled and cupped his cheek, “Thank you Baby Boy, it would make me feel better.”

“Sure.” Clint shrugged.

“Don’t worry bro, I’m not letting him outta my sight today.” Phil smiled at her as she patted his shoulder.

When Maria arrived to escort Clint and Carla to the bridal shop Phil met her at the door. “Hey Maria, thanks for doing this.”

“Sure, is he okay?” She asked.

“He’s shaken up, understandably, but he’s hiding it well. I just didn’t want to let him go back there without any backup.” 

She reached out to touch his arm, “Don’t worry Phil, I’ll keep him safe.”

“I know you will Maria,” Phil blew out a breath, “thank you for this.”

“Anytime.” She agreed with a smile that made her face softer. 

“Okay kids, you ready?” Phil called out. Carla and Clint both came into the corridor rolling their eyes.

…

Carla came back from the bathroom to find the shop owner and Agent Hill passed out on the floor, the front windows shattered and Clint missing.“Phil, Phil, oh my God-” She called her brother, frantic and hid behind the counter.

“Carla calm down, just breathe, tell me what happened.” Phil felt something heavy in his gut the moment he answered the phone and immediately began putting on his shoes.

“I don’t know. I went to the bathroom and when I came back into the shop Agent Hill and the owner were unconscious, still are and Clint is gone.” 

“Clint is gone?”

“Yeah, oh my God Phil I’m so sorry, I-”

“Carla, calm down, I’m coming, stay where you are, try to wake Maria.”

“Okay, okay, okay.” She was taking breaths as he hung up.

Phil immediately dialled Fury, “Nick, something’s happened at the bridal shop. My sister’s just called, Clint is missing, Hill is unconscious. His brother showed up to talk to him yesterday, it can’t be a coincidence.”

“Okay Phil, send me the address, I’ll send a team.”

“Thanks.”

“Phil, keep calm, Barton’s tough, we’ll get him back.”

…

When Phil arrived at the scene forensics were sweeping for prints and Maria was brushing off a medic. “Phil, I am so sorry-” She began, standing up the minute he entered the shop.

He held up a hand, “This isn’t your fault Maria. Tell me what happened.”

She nodded, “Five guys, heavily armed, dressed in black. They came straight at me and Barton. We didn’t have enough time to react.”

“Was it Barney?”

“I don’t know, they stuck Barton with some injection and he was out in seconds.” Phil nodded, trying to ignore the fear rising inside of him. That was when Carla barrelled over and wrapped her arms around him, “they took him Phil, they just came and took him.”

He wrapped his arms around his sister tightly, “I know Carla. But he’s strong. We’ll get him back.”


	6. Chapter 6

Clint woke up to a bucket of ice water being thrown over his head. He gasped for air and tugged at his restraints. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, legs lashed to a rickety chair. He quickly took stock of his surroundings, he was in a collapsing warehouse, three men dressed head to toe in black stood in front of him.

“Hello Clint.” A voice said from behind him and Clint tensed up as his brother stepped into view. 

“Are you kidding me? I told you no yesterday! I thought I was the deaf one!” 

Barney shrugged, “Sorry, these guys didn’t seem to take kindly to being told no. I did try to ask nicely.”

Clint spat water at his feet and glared. Thug number one took that as his cue to punch him in the face. His head snapped back with the force of it. “See little brother,” Barney said, dragging a chair over to straddle, “glaring silently isn’t going to work today either. If you don’t agree to do this of your own free will, I’m going to have to force you into subspace.”

Barney was using his reasonable no-nonsense voice. The one he’d used to get Clint into Trickshot’s caravan when they were desperate for food and Trick wanted a warm small sub to cosy up to at night. At least when they were kids Barneys excuses had made some sort of sense. But not today. Clint was an agent. Barney knew he worked for the government. Why the hell was he doing this? Did he think no one would miss him? Clint shook his head and took a deep breath. He just had to wait it out till Phil got there. Phil would come for him.

“C’mon Clint, it’s just one little job, then I’ll let you tootle off back to your Dom.”

“Fuck of Barney.” Clint growled and thug two punched him in the gut.

“You never used to be this disobedient.” Barney’s eyes flashed in anger as he surged to his feet. Hands grasped at Clint’s shoulders to hold him in place as Barney reached for the buckle of Clint’s collar and tore it away from his throat, tossing it into a corner of the room.

An involuntary whine escaped Clint’s throat, he felt naked after weeks of wearing the soft leather around his neck. The symbol that linked him to Phil. Barney grinned, “You couldn’t marry him without my permission anyway little brother. I’m the only dom in your family. I own you.” Grinning viciously Barney tore a strip of Clint’s t-shirt away and tied it securely around his head, blinding him.

Barney knew how much Clint relied on his eyesight to stay out of subspace.

Clint fisted his hands behind his back, digging his nails into his palms in an effort to keep himself grounded. He had to force himself to stay in the present, rather that drift back into the past with the mercenaries, being forced to do their bidding. He fell back on his subsequent years of training and experience to stay out of subspace unless he wanted to go.

A hand clenched into his hair, “Now Clint, you need to go into subspace. Look at you, you’re all tense,” Barney’s voice said, “just relax.”

Clint took a deep breath and forced his muscles to relax, giving him the appearance of going down. “That’s it now, isn’t that better?” Clint nodded slowly, hoping that they’d reveal some details about the job if they felt he was complying, “Good.” He felt a hand touch his face and forced himself to turn into it, trying to hold back the shiver of revulsion that raced through his body.

“Now, I’m going to leave you with my good friend here while I talk to our leader, you’ll be good for him, won’t you Clint? Do everything he tells you to.” Clint had a bad feeling about this. He didn’t like Barney’s track record for leaving him in rooms with dom’s he didn’t know, or owed favours to. Clint nodded. “Good Boy, I’ll be back soon.”

His brothers footsteps echoed as he walked away. Clint had to fight the urge to tense up again as he felt the stranger’s hand caress his face. He was supposed to be in subspace- subs were supposed to like physical contact. The unknown dom chuckled and the sound echoed around the room, “You are a very pretty sub, Mr. Barton.”

Clint didn’t respond. This wasn’t Trick. Phil was coming. Clint would be fine. Just a little while longer. Maria would call him. Phil would come.

“I want to put my cock in your mouth, would you like that?” Clint shook his head, “No? You promised you would do as I asked. What would your brother say?” Clint continued to shake his head, working at his bindings, he couldn’t wait for Phil, he had to get out of here now. “Hmm, maybe I should punish you for being a bad boy then?” Clint froze as he felt the man’s hands grab at his ears. Clint’s world was plunged into silence as his aides were removed. He started to panic. He was blind and deaf and couldn’t move. As the hands began to rove over his body Clint started thrashing in his chair. Coarse lips pressed to his forehead and he shook it again, crying out.

The hands were suddenly removed and Clint felt his chair topple sideways. He felt the vibrations of footsteps thundering past him. His stomach lurched as the chair was pulled upright again and the blindfold was ripped off his head.

Phil’s relieved face swam into view, he was speaking to him but Clint couldn’t make out what he was saying. His hands were cut free and he immediately wrapped his arms around his dom and buried his face in the sweater he was still wearing from that morning.

Phil pulled him to his feet and wrapped him in his arms. He continued barking orders at the agents that had swarmed over his subs head.

“Coulson.” Maria called from the corner of the room, standing and bringing something over, “Is this his?” She held out a purple leather collar.

“Thanks Hill.” Phil said, reaching for it. He inspected it carefully for damage, it seemed to be fine, so he pulled away from Clint and tipped his head up so he could sign to him.

‘Are you okay?’ Clint nodded, ‘Maria found your collar, do you want it back on?’ Clint gave him a watery smile and nodded again. Phil smiled and refastened it to his throat before kissing him on the forehead and gathering him back into his arms.

“Has anyone found any hearing aids?” Phil called out to the agents currently arresting the kidnappers.

One of the juniors scurried over to him and held them out flat on her palm. “Thank you.” Phil gave her a smile, cleaned them with his sleeve, then offered them to his fiancée. Clint took them and sighed with relief as he slid them back in.

“Thanks sir.”

“No trouble sweetheart, are you okay?” he asked again.

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. I want you to go with Hill to get checked out by the medic okay?”

Clint nodded and pulled away from him. Maria laid a hand gently on his elbow to lead him away but he stopped and turned back, “Did you catch Barney?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Phil replied, not overly enthused to find out it really was Clint’s brother who was involved.

“Don’t hurt him.” Clint begged, “Please Sir, don’t hurt him.”

“I’ll do my best Clint.” Phil tried not to show his anger, “Now go to the medics, I’ll see you in a bit.” Clint nodded and allowed himself to be pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil came out of the warehouse having discovered they had not, in fact, captured Barney Barton and headed straight to the med van to check on his sub.

“I’m fine, jeez it’s not like I haven’t had bruised ribs before.” Clint was whining, trying to push the medic away.

Phil rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Clint immediately stilled and allowed the medic to inspect him as they made eye contact. “Well, if you’re fighting with the medics you must be alright.”

Clint grinned, “Does that mean I can go home then Coulson?”

“Not yet, we’re headed back to the office to debrief first.” The sub pouted, but nodded. Phil had to be his handler for a while, not his Dom.

Clint paled as he stood up and let out a long slow breath. The medic gave him a disapproving look and held out a bottle of pills to Phil. “I’ll give these to you because I know he’ll lose them accidently on purpose again.” He sounded resigned, “make sure he takes two with every meal.”

“Thanks doc.” Phil pocketed the pills, “C’mon Barton, back to the office.”

…

They got a lot of stares as they entered the building. The other agents weren’t used to Phil out of his suit. The soft blue sweater seemed to melt his ‘Ice Man’ reputation a little as he led Clint to his office.

Phil helped Clint to sit down on the sofa before shutting and locking the door. He then pulled his jumper off and handed it to Clint, who had begun to shiver, still wearing the torn shirt which had been soaked through. He quickly stripped his shirt off and put the sweater on, warming quickly as the smell of his dom washed over him.

“Thanks,” he said gratefully, pulling the sleeves over his hands and burrowing down in the warmth.

“Of course.” Phil replied, quickly changing into his spare suit that he kept in the office for emergencies and Clint related pranks.

He then grabbed a blank AAR form and sat behind his desk. They ran through the usual debrief quickly. “I’m sorry Clint, I know this was difficult for you.” Phil said after they’d both signed the form.

Clint shrugged, “S’not your fault sir. ‘sides, I knew you’d come for me.”

Phil stood and moved to crouch in front of the sofa so he was eye level with Clint. He rested his hands on his knees, “I will always come for you Clint. Always.”

Clint gave him a tiny smile, “I know Sir.”

“Good.” Phil cradled Clint’s face between his hands and pulled him into a soft kiss, careful of the bruise that was forming there, “I love you Little Bird.”

“I love you too Sir.”

“Do me a favour?” Phil asked, pulling away.

“Anything.” Clint agreed easily.

“Stay here. I have to go brief Fury before we can go home. I want you to stay here where I know you’re safe.”

Clint nodded, “Yes Sir.”

“Good Boy.” Phil kissed him again before standing up, “ Can I get you anything before I go?”

“Coffee?” Clint asked hopefully.

“Sure, I’ll be back in a moment.” He smiled at his sub before he left.

…

Phil left Fury’s office with an armful of files on Barney Barton and today’s incident and hour later and traipsed back to his office. His cell started ringing before he reached it and he dropped them all on the floor as he rushed to answer it.

“Shit! Coulson.” He said into the phone and a junior agent scrambled to help him.

“Phil, it’s David, is everything okay?”

“Oh David, hi, yes, everything is fine.”

“Are you sure? You sound a little…” David trailed off, unable to describe how off it was to hear Carla’s brother swearing.

“Yes, sorry. I’ll explain when I see you in person.”

“O-kay… Anyway, I was just calling to let you know the plane has landed.”

“Oh yes. You’re coming to stay. Look, I know I said I’d pick you up, but something came up at work, would you mind taking a cab? I’ll meet you there, Carla is already there.”

“Yeah, if you’re sure.”

“Thanks David. There’ll be an agent on the door, just show them your ID, I’ll make sure they’ll let you in.”

There was a pause and then, “What’s going on Phil?”

“Please let me explain when I see you.” Phil begged and David sighed.

“Of course. Any idea how long you’ll be?”

“Half an hour tops, I promise- I’ll stop at the Chinese on the way, any preferences?”

“Cho Mein.”

“Sure. See you soon.”

Phil hung up, thanked the agent holding out his files and pushed his way into his office. His heart melted at the sight that met him. Clint was fast asleep on his sofa, buried under his old blanket. Only the top of his head was sticking out.

Phil moved quietly across the room to place the files in his briefcase. He then moved to Clint’s side and carefully brushed the hair away from the subs forehead. Clint stirred as he pressed a kiss to the skin there, “Hey there sweetheart, you ready to go home?”

Clint smiled and nodded sleepily. “C’mon then.” Phil pulled the blanket away and helped him to stand, “David and Benjamin should be there when we get home.”

Clint smiled at the mention of their nephew, “Is Carla alright?”

“She will be when she sees you’re safe. She’s been worried sick. I had to ask Agent Smith to take her home.”

Clint nodded, “That’s good, I like Smith.”

“I do too.” 

As soon as they were clear of the building Phil took Clint’s hand and laced their fingers together. The tension they’d both been holding all day seemed to melt away at the contact. They lapsed into silence as they walked but it spoke all the words they wouldn’t say to each other. I was scared. I’m sorry. Don’t leave me. Never.

Carla threw herself at Clint as he walked through the door, knocking the air out of him for the second time that day. “Oh my God Clint, are you okay? I was so worried.”

“Take it easy Carla, he’s bruised his ribs.” Phil interceded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She let go of him quickly, “Sorry, oh my God I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay Tinkerbells, I’m fine.” Clint said, giving her a smile, “Really, I’m fine.”

She stared at him for a moment before finally nodding and stepping back, “Okay.”

Just then David appeared around the corner carrying a squirming Benjamin, “What’s going on guys?”

“Over dinner,” Phil said, ushering them into the living room. “Clint needs to eat.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “I’m fine.” He said, exasperated. 

“You haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Phil said, pulling a chair out for him, “Sit. Eat.” He let his stern dom voice seep into his tone, making it clear that wasn’t a suggestion.

Clint rolled his eyes but sat in the chair, knowing better than to argue. With the mood he was in Phil would probably tie him down and force feed him. Carla fetched plates out of the kitchen and Phil divided up the food as David fashioned a make shift high chair for Benjamin.

“Here.” Phil held two of the pills the medic had handed him out to Clint.

“I don’t want any drugs Phil.” Clint whined, trying to turn away from Phil’s outstretched hand. 

“You will take your pills Barton.” Phil ordered, the ‘or else’ was implicit in his tone of voice. Clint made a gulping noise as he swallowed a mouthful of food and held his hand out for the pills. He wrinkled his nose as he took them. “Good Boy.” Phil said, relieved they didn’t have to have the usual shouting match.

David watched the whole exchange curiously; he’d never seen Clint refuse to do something Phil asked of him. It seemed odd that he’d bristle over a couple of pills.

Satisfied that Clint was taken care of Phil turned to David. “Earlier today Clint and Carla went to the bridal shop to get his wedding Cloak. Clint was kidnapped.” He said, matter of fact.

“What?” David demanded, dropping his fork. “What happened?”

“We’re still not entirely sure. What we do know is that Clint’s brother was involved and it seems highly likely that they will try again. Which is why there are agents posted outside my door.”

“Oh my God! Are you okay Clint? I didn’t know you had a brother.” David’s eyes were wide.

“Yeah well, he tried to kill me when I was fifteen so I don’t really talk about him. But I’m fine, they didn’t really hurt me.” He shovelled more food into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to keep talking. Phil placed a warm hand on the back of his neck in comfort.

“Why did they take you? What did they want?”

Clint shrugged, “I still don’t know. They wanted my skills for something. I’m assuming my archery skills, they had plenty of muscle already and I don’t think he really believed me when I told him I worked for the government.”

“We’ll work it out.” Phil promised, “I won’t let him take you again Clint.”

“He legally owns me Phil. I’m a sub, he’s a dom, and my only family. Whether he’s a criminal or not he owns me until we’re married and he won’t give us permission to marry.” Clint stared at his plate. He hadn’t even thought of that until Barney reminded him. Subs with no family, their ‘collar in trust’ was held by a boss or a friend who was a dom, it was their responsibility to make sure the sub was okay, and any potential dom matched up to their expectations, treated the sub right. But those with family had to have their families permission.

“You’re wrong Clint.” Phil said quietly. Clint looked up at him. “Legally, Director Fury holds your ‘collar in trust.’ Your brother abandoned you, so when you joined the organization we treated you as though you had no family. He signs all the paperwork for subs in your situation.”

“Really?” Clint asked, a sudden flare of hope flooding threw him.

“Yes.” Clint thought about that for a moment and realised he should be angry that he didn’t get a choice, or at the very least that they didn’t tell him. But all he felt now was relief.

“So you have to get your best friend to agree to let you marry me.” Clint grinned at that.

“Yes. And I don’t think we’ll have any problems there as been as he’s the best man.” Phil smiled at him and Clint let out a small laugh and threw himself into Phil’s arms, relieved.


	8. Chapter 8

A while later Phil excused them both from their guests so he could put Clint into subspace. He’d been kidnapped, which was reason enough to prevent sub drop, but it was by his brother, a man who had left him for dead. A man he thought he’d never see again. The emotional upheaval had to be worse than Clint was letting show.

Phil sat on the edge of their bed and spread his knees, “Come here Little bird.” He held out a hand and Clint gracefully dropped to his knees and crawled between Phil’s legs. Phil placed a hand in his hair and stroked it gently as Clint buried his face into his thigh.

Phil felt himself growing aroused but squashed down the feeling. This was only supposed to be comfort care. “That’s it Baby Boy, go down for me.” He let his other hand stroke down Clint’s back.

Clint shuddered and pressed his face closer to Phil’s groin, nuzzling there. Phil couldn’t help the erecting that was growing there. After a few minutes Clint looked up, his eyes were slightly glazed but he hadn’t gone all the way down just yet. He needed something more.

“Please Sir?” He asked softly.

“Please what Little Bird, what do you want?” Phil asked, moving his hand to cup Clint’s cheek.

The sub turned his head to press a kiss to his palm and then said, “Please let me suck you. I, I need to taste you sir. Please.”

“If you’re sure?” Phil watched Clint’s face carefully and he gave him a dopey smile.

“Please sir, I want this, I need this.”

Phil smiled, “Yes then.” He undid his zipper and palmed his cock, “I want you to keep your hands behind your back, okay?”

Clint immediately followed the order, looking longingly at the head of Phil’s dick, but knowing better by now that to reach for it without explicit permission. He seemed completely unaware that he was running his tongue back and forth along his lower lip.

“Good Boy. Nice and slow, okay? I want this to last.” Clint just nodded and opened his mouth, leaning forward a little so that Phil could feed him his cock.

The subs eyes fluttered closed and he sighed as the tip of Phil’s dick touched his tongue. He sucked it lightly, letting his tongue run up and down the shaft, following the veins as he took Phil’s whole cock into his mouth, burying his nose in his pubic hair. The tension bled out of Clint as he set about his task and Phil knew he had finally slipped all the way under. He gasped as Clint swallowed around him and bucked his hips a little. Clint gently increased the pressure, moving back and forth on his dick until Phil came with a gasp.

Clint sucked him through the aftershocks then let Phil’s soft dick slip out of his mouth. He looked up at Phil with glazed eyes and smiled sweetly, waiting for instructions. “Good Boy.” Phil praised him, “That was perfect, thank you.” He caressed his face and Clint leant into the touch. “Are you ready for your bath now? Or would you like me to get you off?”

Clint frowned and Phil quickly realised his mistake. Clint couldn’t talk and his hands were behind his back, he couldn’t answer both of those questions. “Sorry, would you like your bath?” Clint nodded.

“Good Boy. Follow me.” Phil stood, tucked himself away, and led the way into the bathroom to help his boy wash off the dirt and grime of that warehouse floor.

…

There was a parcel on the bed when Clint got out of the shower the following morning. Clint read the envelope as he got dressed, it was addressed to Clint in Maria’s familiar elegant handwriting with a note that said:

Do not open around Phil.

Curious Clint double checked Phil wasn’t in the room and locked the door, before he opened the envelope. It said:

Dear Clint, 

I’m so sorry about yesterday, it was my job to look after you and I failed. Please accept this as an apology/ wedding gift. I know that it’s the one Phil would love best.  
Maria.

Clint frowned, Maria didn’t owe him anything. None of it was her fault. Regardless he opened the box to see what she had sent. He gasped as he moved the tissue paper away and saw a wedding cloak nestled inside. Black silk with elegant swirling patterns of purple velvet. He pulled it out of the box and ran the material through his fingers. It had been the most expensive cloak in the shop. The most beautiful. Clint couldn’t have afforded to buy it.

He placed it carefully back in the box and dialled Maria’s number.

“Hill.” She answered.

“Hey Maria, it’s Clint.”

“Did you get my parcel?” she asked, she sounded almost nervous. Or, as nervous as Maria Hill could sound.

“Yes, and it’s beautiful, you know I love it Maria. But I can’t accept this, it’s way way to expensive.”

“You can and you will.” She said sternly.

“Maria, you don’t owe me anything, what happened yesterday wasn’t your fault.” He said.

“I know. But you deserve to have nice things bought for you Clint. Traditionally the holder of the collar in trust pays for the cloak you know.”

Clint snorted at that, “Yeah that was never going to happen.”

“I don’t know, I could charge part of it to my SHIELD credit card if it’ll make you feel any better.”

“Maria-” Clint began.

“Nope, I’m not taking it back, you’ll just have to accept it.”

“At least let me pay you back for some of it.”

“Nope. Tell you what, get me a good seat at the wedding and we’ll call it even.”

Clint laughed at that, “Well if you’re sure. We’ll give you the best damn seat in the house.”

“Thanks. I’ve gotta go, chasing leads.”

“Sure. Thank you Maria.”

“You’re welcome.”

Clint stared at the phone as it went dead, then turned back to his cloak with a big dopey grin on his face. A bubble of excitement burst through him. He was getting married. To Phil. He had a beautiful cloak and his treacherous brother couldn’t stop him.

There was a knock on the door, “Clint, are you okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’ll be out in two seconds.” He carefully folded the cloak back into its box and stowed it in the closet beneath his winter sweatshirts so that Phil wouldn’t see, then made his way into the living room.

“You seem happier.” Carla commented.

Clint grinned at her, “I am, I just got one of the best presents ever.”

“Oh? That parcel marked ‘don’t open around Phil’.” Clint nodded.

“What parcel?” Phil asked, coming out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, one of which he handed to Clint.

“Nothing.” Clint said. Phil raised an eyebrow at him but Clint just grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Carla bounced cheerfully down the aisle beside Clint, the bells on her collar jingling lightly and the curls in her hair swishing around her face. Phil spared a brief smile at his glowing sister before fixing his eyes on Clint. 

Clint walked slowly towards him, cloak wrapped tightly around himself, head bowed in submission. Phil’s heart beat picked up with every step he took closer and he couldn’t help the grin that broke out across his face. 

Carla took Clint’s hand and placed it into Phil’s before kissing both their cheeks and taking her place on Clint’s right. Clint sank gracefully to his knees on the cushion placed there for him before he looked up and locked eyes with Phil’s. A brilliant grin spread across his face and Phil’s breath caught. His boy was so beautiful.

“We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Submissive Clinton Francis Barton and Dominant Philip Jason Coulson. Are there any here today that know of a lawful and just cause that these two should not be wed?” The minister asked. Clint held his breath, a sudden image of his as still uncaught brother bursting into the room. The question was answered with silence and Clint relaxed.

The minister nodded and turned to Phil. “Do you have the tag?”

Phil held Clint’s eyes as he reached around his own neck and pulled the chain holding his dog tags over his head. Clint’s breath caught in his throat, Phil never took them off, and here he was, carefully sliding one from its chain to tie him to Clint forever. 

Phil pressed his lips to the tag before reaching forward and clipping it to Clint’s collar. The metal sat in the hollow of Clint’s throat, still warm from Phil’s body heat. He gasped softly as it settled, emotion welling in his eyes. 

Phil gave him a soft smile and cupped his cheek.

“Repeat after me,” the minister said before saying the traditional vowels.

Phil cleared his throat, “I, Phillip Jason Coulson, take you, Clinton Francis Barton, to be my beloved Submissive and husband, to have and to hold you, to honour you, to treasure you, to care for you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. For as long as we both shall live.”

A tear slipped down Clint’s cheek and Phil swiped it away with his thumb, “Do you have the ring?”

Clint fumbled in his pocket to find it. It was silver, intertwined in an intricate pattern with the same deep purple as his collar. Clint pressed a kiss to the metal the same way Phil had, then taking Phil’s left hand carefully in his own; he slid the ring into place.

“Repeat after me...”

“I, Clinton Francis Barton, do willingly give myself to you, Phillip Jason Coulson, to be your Submissive and husband. To love and obey you, to have and to hold you, to honour you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, always, for as long as we both shall live.”

“I now pronounce you legally wed, you may kiss your sub.” The minister announced.

Phil guided Clint to his feet with the hand he was still holding, then wrapped a hand around his naked waste and pulled him close. His other hand caressed his face and pulled him into the softest, sweetest kiss that they’d ever shared. Clint melted against him, leaning into the touch and allowed the tears of wonder and happiness flow in free fall down his face.

“I love you Phil.” Clint whispered when he finally pulled away.

“I love you too, Little Bird.” Phil said and Clint smiled brilliantly. Phil kissed away the tears leaking down his cheeks then pressed another chaste kiss to his lips before taking his waist and turning them to look at their guests.

The room broke out into applause and the couple grinned happily at their smiling friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Or Phil. Or Clint. This upsets me greatly.


End file.
